From Here to Portland and Back Again
by UnspokenLoves
Summary: Sara gets a message from her brother living in Portland. After the hurt Bryce put her through, what will the Vegas team do to him? And finally GSR
1. A Message from Portland

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rating: R, for later chapters

Spoilers: Up to and through season 5

A/N: Sorry this chapter is short. Hopefully the next ones will be a bit longer.

**Chapter One: A Message from Portland**

She looked through the window of the restaurant. 'Why is he in there with _her_?' She thought. As tears fell from her eyes, the sky opened up and rain came pouring down. 'Why am I crying? Why am I so upset? It's not like we were together.' The sound of thunder broke her trance. She turned and started to walk back to her car. She needed to go home and home is where she headed.

"Bill, bill, junk, junk, bills more junk…….." She stopped and looked at the last envelope. "Portland, Maine?" She whispered. She dropped the other mail down on the table as she sat down. She closed her eyes and opened they mysterious letter.

Dear Sara,

It has been a long time, too long really. I'm so sorry I haven't got a hold of you until now. I guess I have been scared. Scared you wouldn't want to talk to me. Scared, you have forgotten me. I never forgot about you. So much has changed in the twenty years.

I got married fifteen years ago. We have a ten year-old son named Alexander Jamison, A.J., is what we like to call him. Our other son, Maxwell Domenic, just turned five. Then there is my princess, Sara Elizabeth, she is three months old. I hope you don't mind but as you can see, we named her after you.

I'm a police officer in Portland. Some days it's hard. The other day we got a call, our regular stop… I had nightmares that night. I often do on those kinds of calls. I see and hear you….

I am so sorry I couldn't save you. I hope you can forgive me. And I hope you will write back or call me. My work number is at the bottom just ask for me. My home number is there as well. I hope I hear from you.

Love Always,

Alex x x

P.S. Home number (905)555-4131 work (905) 550-9911

Sara didn't know what to think. 'Well it is worth a try. What do I have to lose?' She thought. Sara picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Portland police station how may I direct your call?"

"Um…. Could…" Sara took a few deep breathes and regained her composure. "Alexander Sidle please." Sara fought the urge to hang up. After all it was her brother. The only real family she had left. Then she heard the click.

"Sidle." His voice was deep and powerful. Much more powerful than she could remember. "Hello, are you there?"

"Alex?" Sara sat down on her sofa; for fear she would faint hearing his voice again. "Alex is it really you?"

"Who is…" Alex stopped cold, then he swallowed hard. His throat closed tight and it seemed almost impossible to breathe. "Ssssaa… Sara? Sara is that you, sis?"

Alex and Sara talked for over an hour. She told him about moving to Vegas, Grissom, and the whole lab drama.

"Hey Sara, I should really get back to work. But, would you like to come and visit? If you'd like I can get you into the crime lab here. Robert Nelson is the Assistant Director. He's also my closest friend. He is a great guy and he knows all about…he knows about mom and dad."

"Thanks Alex. I would love to come see you and your family. I need to talk to my boss tonight. I will call you later and let you know."

Alex told Sara that would be great and he looked forward to hearing from her. It was the truth; he waited so long to hear her voice again. And he hoped she would make it to see him. He missed her more than he thought he did.

Sara hung up the phone and smiled. Something told her that she had to go see him. Somehow she knew things would be different. But how different this trip would be for the rest of her life; she had yet to find out. That was going to have to wait. For know she had to think about how to ask Grissom for time off so soon after her suspension.

Please R&R.


	2. Guess Who's Going on Vacation

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything

Rating: R for later chapters

A/N: I will update as fast as I can. I have two and a half year old and a five week old, so I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

**Chapter Two: Guess Who's Going on Vacation**

"Hi could you put this in Gil Grissom's mail box please." Sara handed the envelope to the receptionist, and went to go to the locker room.

"Hey, Sara!" Greg grabbed her arm and dragged her aside.

"Well it's nice to see you to Greg." Sara smirked. Then she smiled at him, "So what's this all about anyway?"

"I wanted to tell you before you heard it around…" Greg was unsure how to tell her that Grissom asked Sofia out. He know the news would surly hurt her; and she has been hurt enough lately. But he thought it would be better coming from a friend than hearing it from the gossip mill that was the lab. "Sar… Grissom had a date with Sofia last night.

"Thanks for telling me Greg. You're a great friend." Sara gave Greg a half smile. "It's ok though. I hope he's going to be happy with her." Sara shook her head "And if everything works out in Portland next month, I might be gone anyway."

Greg did not know if he heard right. Could Sara have just said, what

he thought she said? "You're… you're leaving the lab?" He hoped he had just heard wrong. "Sara... NO!"

"Greg nothing is for sure yet. Look lets talk later ok?" Sara started to walk off then turned back to Greg. "Oh Greg, what I just said… that stays between us." Sara gave Greg a wink and a smile.

When Sara walked into to the locker room she saw Sofia at her locker. "Hey Sara." Sofia seemed to be a little too happy. "It was great working with you last night Sara." Sofia glanced down at her watch. "Dang I did not it was that late. I will catch you later..." And with that Sofia walked out.

The case was a rough start; a ten year-old girl was found in the woods. She was unclothed and bruises all over her body. Doc Robbins confirmed their theory that she was raped and had a history of being abused. They still haven't tracked down her parents. It was sad really; a dead child that had nobody to care about her. The other evidence in the case was still pending. All they could do was wait. Sara and Greg ended up deciding leave, but they remand on call, just in case they got a brake they needed to bring someone to justice.

Greg and Sara walked down the hall. As they walked by Grissom's office he looked up. "SARA!" He shouted. And he got up to meet her in the hall. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Grissom touched her arm to lead her into his office. He shut the door behind them. "Sara, please have a seat?" Grissom motioned to a chair in front of his desk then he sat in his chair. "I got this in my mailbox." Grissom handed her the paper.

Grissom showed Sara the paper he was talking about. She took it from him and just looked at it, then looked at him. She shook her head not knowing why he was asking her about it.

"I don't understand Grissom is there a problem? I have plenty of vacation time left." Sara waited to a reply from Grissom. Without getting one she continued. "Look my brother invited me to come for a visit. I accepted it. I haven't seen him in a long time and I would like to."

"Oh…well…I just thought…" Grissom sat there trying to organize his thoughts. There were so many things he wanted to say; but he couldn't get it out. "I hope you have a good time."

Sara got up and walked to door. Before she walked out Grissom spoke up again. "Sara?" He walked over to her. "Do you want a ride to the airport or something?"

"Thanks Grissom." Sara smiled. "I was thinking about leaving March twenty-ninth. Plane leaves at seven in the morning. But I could always take a later flight if I had to."

Grissom watched Sara walk out of his office and out of his sight. He knew he couldn't bare to disappoint her again. So after he signed her vacation request he wrote down a reminder to take her to the airport.

Sara walked into her apartment and went on her computer to book her flight, rental car, and hotel room. After she got the conformation for her trip she called Alex.

She listened as the phone rang but Alex's voice mail came on "Alex its Sara I booked my vacation. You can call me on my cell phone whenever you get time; and I can tell you about it. The number is eight eight eight, four one seven, six two two nine. Bye."

Sara paced back and forth while looking at her watch. "Where the hell is he?" Sara couldn't believe him. How could she have trusted him to be there? She picked up the phone and called him. "Damn it Grissom answer the phone."

"Hello?" There was a sound of frustration in Grissom's voice. He heard Sara's voice on the other line asking where he was. "One second Sara." His voice was muffled but his words were still clear. "Sofia I will catch you later. Okay, maybe for dinner again?" Grissom turned his attention back to the phone only to hear a click. Grissom pulled it away from his ear shrugged and hung up. He sat back in his chair to think. He'd a felling he was forgetting something.

There was a knock at his door and Greg walked in. "Hey Grissom I didn't think you would be back from taking Sara to the airport yet." Greg watched and Grissom turned white. "You forgot about Sara didn't you?"

Grissom stood up and walked out leaving Greg sitting there. He cursed himself all the way out of the lab. '_How could I forget her? She trusted me.'_

He thought as he pulled out his phone and called her cell phone. "Sara it's me please don't hang up." Grissom listened and when heard that she did not hang up he carried on. "Look I'm sorry. I…I just got caught up in a case. That is why I went in tonight and I just forgot. Sara… Sara, honey?"

"Look Grissom just forget it okay. I'm on my way to the airport now. I will see you when I get back. Goodbye Grissom." Sara fought back tears. She hated what all this was doing to her. She hated that lately all she seemed to do was cry. It wasn't her. Well not really. She has always been emotional but not this bad. Or at least she didn't think so. She hoped that when she got back she would feel better.

"Don't say goodbye Sara. I will see you later." He could not bare the thought of not seeing her again. He secretly feared that he would not see her again. He wondered if he'd pushed her to far away.

"Okay Griss… see you later." Sara smiled and hung up the phone.

Sara buckled her seat belt and leaned back in her seat. Soon she would be off to face part of her past. And only by doing this will she be able to move forward; but it is not how she thought she would.


	3. Portland vs Vegas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, well maybe Alex, Robert, and Bryce. Just Maybe.

Rating: R, for later chapters.

Spoilers: No spoilers for this chapter.

**Chapter 3: Portland vs. Vegas**

Sara got out of the car and walked up the sidewalk to the house. As the doorbell; the butterflies that had plagued her all day seemed to be in full force. When the door opened she saw his for the first tie in twenty years. He stood at six foot, and his dark hair was shaved down. His dark eyes stood out just as hers did. Sara tucked a strain of hair behind her ear and smiled at him; and he returned her smile. The just stood there for a minute looking at each other, their smiles mirroring each others.

"Sara." Alex opened his arms to her. Normally she would hold back but this time she didn't. Alex's arms closed around Sara. "I'm so sorry Sara. You know for everything." Alex released her and looked into her eyes. Before she could tell him she forgave him years ago he pulled her into the house. So how was the plane ride?" Alex asked as they moved to the sofa.

"It was great. I managed to get a couple hours of sleep. I did however, have an issue with my ride to the airport." Sara gave Alex a half smile. "But that's over." Sara sighed and looked around. "So where is everyone?" Sara was looking forward to meeting everyone if truth be told.

Alex told Sara that Karen had taken the kids over to her parent's house, so that they could catch up. They both got up and Sara followed Alex to the kitchen. Alex poured Sara a glass of juice and they both went and sat at the table to talk a bit more. They decided to talk about how they got to where they are today. When Sara was talking about getting called by Grissom to help out in Vegas Alex went into a blank stair. Sara faded off when she saw Alex's work and she got concerned.

"Alex? Alex…what is it?" Sara asked. She was scared that he was going to push her; and she was not sure that she could handle it right now. She finally felt truly happy again, she didn't want to hurt anymore. "Did I say something wrong?"

"It's just…" Alex looked down at his hands and then back at Sara. "I missed so much Sar." Alex shook his head. "I should've been there for you." He needed to know what happened after he left. He hoped that asking her wouldn't send her running away from him. "Sara…" He closed his eyes tight. "When…" he opened his eyes and took a deep breath. "After I left..." Alex took Sara's hands into his. "Tell me what all happened." He looked deep into her eyes. "Please I have to know. I..."

"It got worse." Sara cut him off. "My tenth birthday…" she shook her head a little. "That was a horrible day." Sara took a deep breath, closed her eyes, cocked her neck, and then looked at the ceiling trying to gather her thoughts. "It was a Wednesday, and when I got up everyone was gone. So I just got ready and left for school. When I got home I was still alone." Sara didn't know how to tell Alex the rest. She was afraid he'd blame himself. "Dad…he…he and mom came home around ten." Sara pulled her hands from Alex's grip and she started to pop her knuckles. "He came into my bedroom when he got home. He said he had a special birthday present for me. Then…then he…he…" Sara started to cry.

Alex got up from his chair that sat across from Sara's and sat in one next to her. He pulled her into his arms. He started to rock her slightly and stroke her hair. "Oh, Sara I'm so sorry. I should've…I didn't think he'd do that to you." Alex started to tear up. He truly didn't think their father could ever do that to Sara. True he was an evil man but that was the ultimate evil in his eye.

_Later that night at the Sidle residence_

Alex got in bed that night and held his wife, Karen. He kissed her and the forehead and she gave him a funny smile. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Alex said rubbing his face.

"You seem…I don't know…happier like the weight of the world has been lifted off of you. But yet…you're upset about something." Karen noticed this when she and the kids got back. She knew that seeing and talking to Sara had done him wonders. "Sara was a missing piece of your life after all wasn't she?" Karen watched Alex's face light up. She could see that he had truly missed her. She was worried about what was going to happen when Sara left. "Are you going to have Rob met her? He might offer her a job when one comes available. And he does know about your…well Laura and Gary."

"What would you say about a party? I can invite some of the gang from the department and the crime lab. That way she could meet more than just Rob. It'll give her a better feel of the people here." Alex looked at Karen for a confirmation. "I hope she'll keep an option of moving here open." Alex pulled Karen closer to him. "You know babe I really did miss Sara. I didn't know how much until today. My only regret is that I didn't to it sooner."

Alex sleep better that night than he did in twenty years. He couldn't wait until the next day when he planned for Sara to met Karen and the kids. But also he had a party to plan. If it took all he had he was going to show Sara that he wanted her here, and that she would be more than welcomed in this town.

_The next night back in Vegas_

Sofia walked toward Grissom's office. She could hear him talking to someone, but couldn't hear who the other person. 'He must be on the phone.' She thought. She stopped outside of his office and listened in.

"I'm glad you are having a good time…What kind of party is it? ...Sound fun…Yeah…Ok…I'll see you when you get back…Goodnight Sara…Oh Sara…I miss you…Bye." He put the phone to his chest and smiled. "Please come back Sara. I love you." He whispered. Then he placed the phone back down.

Sofia turned and stormed to the Break Room. She needed to think. She wanted Sara gone, and she needed a plan to make that happen. "Hey Greg." Sofia said to Greg when he walked in. She smiled at an idea that popped into her head. "Have you heard from Sara?" Mainly she just wanted to know where she went and why. Greg had told her that Sara was in Portland. However, as far as Greg knew it was just a vacation. Sofia was glad she didn't have a reason; she would give Sara a reason. When Greg walked out of the Break Room she got a piece of paper and wrote a few things down. She looked and smiled at her work.

"Sofia…how's it going girl? Have you guys been busy since Sara's been away?" Warrick asked as he and Nick walked into the Break Room.

Sofia huffed in anger and decide now was as good as any time to put her plan into action. "Yeah…but I guess we'll have to get use to it if she gets the job in Oregon." Sofia got up and walked to the door; but before she walked out she turned back to Nick and Warrick. "She said she hated us here" Sofia shook her head and watched the two's reaction to what she just said. "She called Catherine a self-wretches bitch. She called you a dunce with a gun Nick. And, you Warrick she said that you would bet on day turning to night if you could." Sofia walked out of the room. 'I'll get Grissom, Sara just wait.' She thought as she walked down the hall.

Catherine walked into the Break Room and could see Nick and Warrick were more than just a little upset. "He guys what's wrong?" Catherine listened as they told her about what Sofia had just said. "WHAT!" Catherine's anger began to rise, to boiling point. "I can't believe Sara. Where does she get off saying stuff like that? I hope in hell she gets the job. Then she can be some other lab's problem." Catherine stormed out of the office to go look for Ecklie.

_Party Night, Portland_

Sara looked around the crowded room hold a cup of tea and standing next to Karen. "So this is some of Portland's finest huh." Sara turned her head to Karen and smiled. "So…who is everyone?" She asked then took a drink of tea.

Karen laughed and pointed across the room to a fairly short, pudgy, bald headed man. "That's Rob…Robert Nelson…he's the Crime Lab's Assistant Director." Karen looked around for more people from the crime lab. A man had gone to walk by but Karen grabbed him. "Bry this is Sara, Sara this is Bryce Logan. He works for the Crime Lab. He's a CSI three for the graveyard shift. That's kinda like you huh." Karen decided to let them get to know each other. "Why don't you to talk. Bry maybe you can introduce her to others from the lab." Karen turned to Sara, "I need to call my mom and check and the kids.

Bryce stood just under six foot. He had blonde curls that seemed to dance on his head, when he walked. And there were his eyes; they were the most stunning green. "So…Alex says you work in Vegas. That's the number two lab...right?" Bryce asked Sara. He looked in her eye. 'God I can get lost in her eyes.' Alex had told Bryce that a guy blew her off in Vegas; and Bryce stood there not knowing how anyone could blow her off. He thought she was so breathtaking. At that moment he hoped she would move to Portland because he wanted to show her not all guys are creeps. The two stood there for a couple hours just talking. "Oh hey let me introduce you to Rob." Bryce took Sara's hand and led here through the house and to Robert.

Robert and Sara talked about the prospect of her moving to Portland. He had told her he thinks there might be a job opening in the next couple months, and he would keep her in mind when it came open. He also told her that she would be a great addition to the lab. "Oh, and please call me Rob."

"Thanks Rob. I'll have to think about it" Sara was truly grateful for the offer, but moving here would be a big step. And that was one step she was not sure she was ready to make. "My friends there would be hared to leave. For the past five years they have been my gamily. It'd be hard to leave them; but now…" Sara looked over and saw Karen and Alex talking to another couple. "I guess I have a…well a true family now." Sara, Bryce, and Robert talked for a few more minutes then Robert excused himself and left.

"Between you and me Sara…I hope you take the offer and move here. Bryce looked in Sara's eyes once again. "Our lab here could sure use someone as smart and beautiful as you." Bryce winked at Sara when she gave him her half smile. "You know" Bryce leaned over and whispered, "You're even more beautiful when you smile like that", in her ear. "You want to go outside?" Bryce asked holding his arm out for Sara to take.

_A night club in Vegas_

Nick, Greg, and Warrick all sat at a table in the night club. "I can't believe Sara would say that stuff about us." Nick stated before taking drink of beer. "I thought she…I don't know man…I can't think straight right now." Nick wasn't sure what to believe. On one hand there was Sara. She was more than a friend to him. He thought of her like a sister. And he could trust her with his life. Then on the other hand there is Sofia. Nick did not know Sofia all that to well. He couldn't think of why she would lie about something this. He couldn't think of why Sofia would want to turn everyone against Sara. Nothing make since to him.

"I personally thing we should wait for Sara to get back and ask her about this. Something tells me not to trust Sofia. You know now that I think about it she was asking me about Sara's trip before all this started up." Greg was trying to get the guys to calm down. He knew that Sara couldn't have said those awful things about everyone in the lab.

_Portland Airport, Portland Maine_

"Bye sis." Alex said as he hugged Sara. Alex and Karen had brought the kids to the airport to they all could say goodbye to Sara. Alex let go of Sara smiled at her. "I'm going to miss you." He looked past Sara and laughed. "I think someone else is to." Alex pointed to who he was looking at. "I think someone's in love with you." Alex nodded to the man as he came up to them.

Sara turned around and smiled at the man who came to say goodbye to her. "Hi Bry." Sara couldn't believe he was there. "You came…I thought you would've forgot or something." Sara got to know this man very well so fast. She could tell they were going to be good friends for years to come.

Bryce pulled Sara into a hug and then gave her a small kiss on her check. "I told you I would be here." Bryce released her from the hug and asked her to call him when she got in. He didn't care what time she called as long as she did.

Sara gave everyone one last hug goodbye and went to board the plane. If only Sara knew what was waiting for her back in Vegas. If she only knew what Sofia had done she would've stayed right there in Portland.

Please R&R


	4. What Has Happened

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, yet

Rating: R for language

Spoilers: Butterflied (season 4) Snakes and Nesting Dolls (season 5)

A/N: Some things may seem OOC but bear with me please. There's a reason for my madness. Sorry for the late update, I've been feeling ick.

**Chapter Four: What Has Happened**

Sara entered the lab for her first shift back from vacation. She was too preoccupied on her cell phone to care about all the looks and whispers, she was getting. "Yes…No he didn't" Sara laughed as she walked into the locker room. "Why is that?" Sara opened her locker and but her stuff in it. "Can't you fake it?" Sara sat down on the bench in front of her locker. "Well don't tell Alex about that he might hurt you." Sara smiled at Greg as he walked into Locker Room. "Well I better get going my shift's going to start soon." Sara watched Greg just put his stuff away and walk out. "Goodbye Bry." Sara put her phone in its clip and walked out of the Locker Room.

_The Break Room_

When Sara entered the Break Room she smiled at Nick, Warrick and Catherine, who were setting at the table talking. She hoped they could shed some light on the madness in the lab. On the way to the Break Room she was getting weird looks and some whispers. "Hey guys, what has happened to lab since I've been gone? Everyone seems to be losing it. You wouldn't believe the odd looks I've been getting. You'd think nobody, has seen someone come back from vacation." Sara watched them give each other odd looks. She didn't understand what was going on. "Guy? What is it?"

Nick decided to tell Sara. Maybe it was a misunderstanding. He needed to know her side before he turned her out. "Sara it's the reason we were told you went on vacation." Nick couldn't think of how to tell her what they were all told. "Sofia told everyone you left to look for another job in Oregon, a better job for that matter. She is under the impression you hate us all here."

"Wait…what?" Sara couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'Why would Sofia say things like that? How could she stoop that low?' Sara shook her head. "And you believed her?" Sara could not understand why this was happening. "You know…." Tears started to build up. She knew she had to get out of there. One thing she hated more than crying is letting someone see her crying. "Excuse me." Sara walked out of the Break Room as fast as she could.

They three watched Sara walk out close to tears. Nick looked back at Warrick and Catherine. "I'll go talk to her." Nick got up and went after Sara.

_CSI Lab's Hallway_

Sara was more than half way down the hallway when she heard Nick calling her name. Sara stopped and whipped her eyes, then turned to Nick. Sara didn't know what to say to him. They were suppose to be friends and she felt betrayed.

"Sara…" Nick started. He shook his head while trying to think of what to say to her. He didn't think sorry would be enough to take back the pain he helped cause her. "I know sorry isn't enough…but I hope it'll be a start." Nick thought he should try to explain to Sara why he got angry. "I couldn't understand why Sofia would lie to us. She had no reason to. I know the things she said…I mean I know I shouldn't have listened because I know you. Please forgive me...please."

Sara didn't know what to say to Nick. She was hurt and angry. She needed time to think and clear her head. She didn't want to say something to Nick that she would regret later. "I don't know Nick." She finally managed to say. "I…I need time to think." With that Sara walked away leaving Nick there cross with himself.

Outside Ecklie's Office

As Greg was walking by Ecklie's office and he overheard Sofia talking to Ecklie. "Conrad I can't believe we are doing it this way. Surely there is a more respectful way of doing it." Greg stood horrified what had he just heard? He could not stay there he had to get out of there. He turned around to leave and ran smack dab into Sara.

"Oh, sorry." Greg could see that Sara was upset about something and he had a very good idea on what it was. "So…I guess you've heard." Greg didn't know what to say to Sara. He wanted to ask her about her trip; but he didn't want her to think he believed the rumors. "I just hope you know I never once took her word on…well anything." Greg wished he could turn time around and stop all this before it started. He was concerned that Sara would start to conceder leaving now. He just could not understand why Sara's so called friends would just take Sofia's side. He had tried to defuse the gossip mill but it only made matters worse.

Sara was having a horrible day. Barely anyone talked to her unless they had to. She couldn't believe that so many so called Scientist would be acting like two high school cliques fighting over something absurd. For the first in since Sara had moved to Vegas she couldn't wait to get away from the lab and get home. At home she could think clearly. She had a lot to think about now. And now she was thinking about the job Robert had offered her. She wouldn't be near Grissom, but she started to believe he would never figure out what to do about 'this'.

The case they were working on seemed to be a serial. So Grissom and Catherine's teams pulled together to help each other out. Grissom and Catherine had tracked down some unsolved murder cases that fit the MO of the murders they were working on. Grissom and Catherine told Ecklie about their findings. He decided to call and see if he could get anyone who handled the original cases. The Assistant Director or the CSI lab agreed with Ecklie, he and another CSI would be there soon. He also informed Ecklie that he would bring the detective that was working the cases as well.

Twenty-four hours Later

The three men stood in reception waiting for Ecklie to meet them. They were all ready to get started and help catch this killer before they moved on to the next city.

"Sorry I took so long I had an issue to deal with." Ecklie stated as he, Grissom, and Catherine got to the three men waiting for him. "I'm Conrad Ecklie; I'm the Assistant Director of this lab." Ecklie extended his hand and shook the hands of the three men. While he was doing that he introduced Grissom and Catherine.

The three men exchanged glances and smiled. "Nice to meet you all I'm……

Please R&R


	5. Stay Tonight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, yet

Rating: M for language

Spoilers: None this chapter

A/N: Sorry for the fake spoiler's last chapter I forgot to change it. And thanks for all the reviews.

**Chapter 5: Stay Tonight **

Just before the men were about to introduce themselves Grissom's cell phone started to ring. "Excuse me one moment." Grissom answered his phone listened and then hung up. "That was Sara she's found something…ah…can we do this later?" Grissom asked. As he started to walk away Ecklie called him back asking him to take the CSI with him. Grissom just shook his head and he and the CSI from Portland walked away.

"I don't believe we have gotten your names yet" Catherine asked the men still left standing there. She couldn't help to stare at the younger of the two men. He looked so familiar to her, but she could not place him. She was sure she had seen him before. "I'm sorry but have I seen you before?" She finally asked him.

"Let me introduce us." The older man spoke. "My name is Robert Nelson I'm the Accident Director of the Portland lab. But please call me Rob. My CSI that went with your Mr. Grissom is Bryce Logan." Robert looked at the man standing next to him. "And this is our Detective Alexander Sidle." Robert saw the confusing looks between Catherine and Ecklie. "They're brother and sister." Robert didn't understand why they didn't seem to know Sara had a brother. "So…where do we need to be?"

------------------------Layout Room------------------------

Sara stood over the last victim's clothes. She had marked spots on the shirt that she would need to send to trace. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone step in the room. "I found some stains. I'm going to send them off to trace." Sara said still looking down. "I also found seamen on…Bry…hi." Sara had looked up and saw Grissom standing next to Bryce Logan. "How are you? You didn't say you were coming here. What are you doing here?"

"The case you are working on..." Bryce walked over to Sara. "Same MO as a serial killing we had in Portland. And since I was the lead CSI on the cases you are stuck with me." Bryce winked at Sara when she gave him a smile. "So what can I do for you, Lovely?" Bryce stood there staring in Sara's eyes for a moment.

"I see you two are acquainted. Might I ask how?" Gissom asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice. Grissom listened as they told him they met in Portland and a party. "So who are the other guys Bryce is it?"

Bryce smiled at Sara then looked back at Grissom "Oh well there is Rob…well Robert Nelson he's the Assistant Director. He's a nice guy. Then there is Alex…"

"Alex is here?" Sara interrupted. "Where's he at?" Sara looked back and forth between Grissom and Bryce. "Gris, Alex is my brother." Sara excused herself after grabbing the evidence that needed to be taken to trace.

Bryce and Grissom watched her walk out the door. "It's amazing what all she's over come to get where she is. And she's so beautiful. Don't you think?" Bryce asked looking back at Grissom.

--------------------Conference Room---------------------

Sara sat next to Alex talking. It was the first time since she found out he was in Vegas, that they had gotten time to talk. "Alex, are you, Bry, and Rob are coming over later?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Sara turned to see Bryce and Robert walk in. Bryce took the seat on the other side of Sara. "So Sara…what's with the people here?" Bryce asked. When Nick, Warrick, Greg, and Sofia walked in Bryce thought he would have fun with them.

"So you guys are from Maine." Sofia gave Bryce a flirtatious smile. "I've been to Maine once. It was a beautiful state." Sofia was getting a bit upset that Bryce seemed to be giving her a cold shoulder. "So are you going to tell us your names?"

"Well that guy right there..." Bryce pointed to Robert. "he is our Assistant Director our lab. That ugly sap…" Bryce pointed to Alex who was giving him a death glare. "is Alexander he is a Detective and I'm Bryce. But they all call me Bob."

That last sentence made Sara start to choke on her water. "So…uh Bob…" Sara smiled at Bryce. "how is Portland since I left? Have you missed me? Just a little."

Greg, Nick, and Warrick stared in ah with the way Sara was acting. It wasn't the Sara they were use to. She was flirty, giggly and a non stop smile was planted on her face.

"Nah I didn't miss you a little." Bryce leaned over to Sara's ear. "I missed you a lot." Sara started to blush and gave Bryce a smile.

Alex couldn't believe Bryce was acting this way when they were there to do a job. "Okay Bob. You can flirt with my sister later."

Before anyone could comment on the fact that Alex and Sara were brother and sister, Grissom, Catherine and Ecklie walked in. They all took turns telling what they had found with the cases. The meeting last for over four hours and afterwards they all decided to go get some rest so they would be fresh and ready to go over the files again the next day.

--------------------Sara's Apartment--------------------

"Mmmm Bry…" Sara pulled away from Bryce. "We should really get some sleep. We ha…" Before Sara could say anything else Bryce pulled her back into an embrace. Sara ran her hands up Bryce's already bare chest and up around his neck.

Bryce slid his hands down to her waist and pulled her onto his lap. His hands traveled up her shirt and along her spine. His kisses traveled along her check and down to her neck. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. He stared at her for just a second and started to kiss her again.

Sara slid off Bryce's lap and grabbed his hand. She pulled him up and started to kiss him again. She walked backwards toward her room pulling him along with her. When they reached her bedroom door she broke the kiss one more time. "Do you want to stay tonight?" Sara asked smiling at Bryce.

He grabbed her waist lifted her up. "I'd love to stay, if you're sure." Sara started to kiss him as she reached down and opened the bedroom door. "I'll take that as a yes then." Bryce carried Sara in the bedroom shutting the door behind them.


	6. I

Disclaimer: Still don't own them

Rating: M

Spoilers: Butterflied (season 4)

A/N Thanks for the reviews so far

**Chapter 6: I…**

Sara was asleep on Bryce's chest. They had only fallen asleep a short time ago. As Bryce woke up he looked down and smiled. He gently round her off of him and got up. He searched for his boxers all over the room. Finally he found then on Sara's dresser. He shook his head and slipped them on and left the room. He grabbed his cell phone off the counter top and walked into the bathroom.

He shut the door behind him as he waited to the other person to pick up. "Hey it's me…Yeah I'm here now…Yeah we did…It was worth it…You said whatever it takes…By the way nice job on your side…I know talk about your coincidence…Yeah the only time the criminals worked in our favor…Just give me a few more days and I'll have Sara were we want her…I'm not afraid of Alex…Their whore of a mother should've thought twice about messing with our family…True when I'm done with the Sidles they'll wish they were dead…I better get back before she wakes up…Talk to you later cus.

Alex ended the call and went back into the bedroom. He was glad to see Sara was still fast asleep. She barely moved when he got back into bed. He turned away from her and thought about how he and cousin were going to get Sara and Alex back for the pain their mother inflected on his family.

--------------------Grissom's office 5 days later--------------------

"Since we got Chris Tankly for the murders. Robert wants you to go back to Portland with him? Well I've got the perception it was more or less for Bryce. Even though he stated it was help wrap the cases they've got"

Sara sighed 'Here we go'. "He asked if I'd be interested in helping. I know the lab there…."

"What the hell do you mean you know the lab there? What were you doing in the lab in Portland?"

"Like it's any business of yours, but I went to met Bryce there one day. And while I was waiting Rob showed me around." Grissom was getting on her nerves were does he get off telling her what see can and can't do on vacation. It wasn't like it was against the law.

"So you weren't looking for a new job there then. I must be honest with you Sara the things I've been hearing in the halls are very concerning." Grissom didn't want Sara to walk out of his life. He knew if she were to move away he'd miss her terribly.

"Grissom for one thing I wasn't looking for another job; but thanks to your girlfriend I might have to. Just answer me one question" Sara was just hoping she could get out of that office.

"What is it?" Grissom mind was working in overdrive. 'Girlfriend, what girlfriend.' 'Sofia you idiot you asked her out when she wanted to leave.' 'Shit you only sent Sara a plant when she wanted to leave.' Grissom's mind was sorting through it's self and he realized a little to late what he had done by asking Sofia to dinner.

"Why was she worth the risk and I wasn't?" Sara didn't know how she should feel. She looked up at Grissom and didn't know how they got to this point. They us to know each other very well and now it seems like they were worlds apart.

'Worth the risk? Where did she hear…?' It downed on him what she was talking about. He didn't know she was standing there. Why didn't she tell him before now? He saw Sara shake her head and head to the door. "Sara, I can give you two weeks. After that I need you back here even if you decide to move there." Sara just nodded and left him there with his thoughts.

--------------------Break Room--------------------

Sara entered the Break Room where Catherine, Warrick, Nick, and Greg were all talking. "Hey guys." They seemed to be upset with her. 'God, not the rumor stuff again. When will they learn that I didn't say that stuff?' She smiled and sat down with them. "I thought I would tell you guys…I'm going to Portland for a couple weeks. They want me to help wrap the cases up there." Sara shrugged their looks off, "Rob wanted me apparently."

"Hum." Catherine snarled. "We heard you're moving there."

"Rob offered me a job but…"

"So what are we not good enough for you?" Nick interrupted

"I never…"

Warrick blurted out.

"What's going on here? Why are you all acting like this?" Sara couldn't understand. They were acting such out of character. Well Catherine has flown off on her a few times but never Nick and Warrick not like that anyway. "I don't understand why are you guys doing this to me?"

"Can it Sara. Don't you see? We don't want you here. So after your two weeks in Portland why don't you just make the choice to move there? We never wanted you here. You're a…just leave." Catherine didn't mean what she said. She was hurt and confused. The rumors that Sara had said awful things about her had been flying around the lab. She was to the point where she didn't know what to believe. And hurting Sara like that only made things more confusing

Alex and Robert heard the end of the commotion and Sara fly from the room. "That's it. I've had enough of this!" Alex proclaimed. And with that he busted into the Break Room with Robert not far behind.

"Listen I'm sick of this sorry excuse of a lab." Alex was so tired of them hurting Sara. "Do you all think this is a game? Do you think its fun to hurt Sara every time she turns around?" Alex quickly looked at all of them. "No, Catherine don't you say anything to make it sound like you are the good guy. Sara has been through hell and back. You have no idea what she went through. She saw things that nobody should see or be around let alone a child. You want to know why she gets emotional with some cases? You know what…you're not worth it. You're CSIs open your eyes and see what's in front of you."

Before Alex walked out Robert thought he would have his say. "One more thing, when Sara was in Portland she only had nice things to say about everyone here. In fact, when I offered her a job she declined it. She said she didn't think she could leave here. And even though Alex was her blood, she said you have been her family for the past five years. But thank you for hurting her and treating her like you did. Now she has no excuse for staying here. I sure in hell wouldn't."

After Alex and Robert left, they all looked at each other. Nobody wanted to say anything. They felt horrible for what they had done. How could they say those hurtful things to Sara? She was right; the truth at hand was they had no idea who she was. Well they knew who she was but nothing about her. All they knew was some cases hit her hard; but they never once asked here why. And now they my never know.

"What've done?" Catherine was the first one to speak up. "We need to make this up to her before it's too late."

--------------------Sara's apartment--------------------

Sara sat in her apartment crying in Bryce's arms. 'Here I go again' Sara thought. 'I can't believe he always gets me crying like this.' "What did I do so wrong Bry? What?"

Before Bryce could answer there was a knock on the door. Sara got up and answered it. She didn't bother to whip her eyes or even check to see who it was. When Sara opened the door she saw Greg.

"Let me explain." Greg blurted out before Sara could shut the door on him. He walked into Sara's apartment. "Bryce, can I talk to Sara alone? Please I need to talk to her without anyone else here."

After much debate Bryce gave Sara a long kiss goodnight and told her that he would call her later. When Bryce finally managed to leave, Sara turned to Greg and gave him her death glare.

"Sara before you say anything let me speak…please, you need to hear this." Greg pleaded. When Sara gave her okay he continued. "Look we're all hurt that you'd want to leave us." Greg looked in Sara eyes "We know you and that Bryce guy want to be together. And if he doesn't want to leave Portland then that only mean one thing. You're going to…"

"Don't you dare Greg. Don't you dare!" Sara cut him off. She was so tired of people telling her what she was and wasn't going to do. She truly didn't know if she what she was going to do. Sure she had feeling for Bryce, but Portland and something else than Bryce. "Everyone is forgetting that my brother lives in Portland as well." Sara shook her head. "For more than half my life I've been alone. No family at all. Alex is the only family I have left. And he's back in my life." Sara could see hurt is Greg's eyes. "Look Greg you, Nick, and Warrick have been great substitute brothers to me. But there are some things you guys don't know about, that's all. I haven't made my mind up if I'll move there. And with all the things that have been going on here…"

"Sara we understand something happened to you when you were little." Greg thought about what he had heard walking by the locker room. "Let's just say Alex ripped Catherine and Ecklie a new one."

When Greg finished telling Sara about what he heard, Sara built up the courage to tell Greg what all happened when she was younger. "Greg would you like to know about train wreck that was my life?"

--------------------Parking lot CSI Lab--------------------

"Sara what I said earlier…I…I wanted…" Grissom couldn't think of the words he longed to tell her. He knew that if she were to leave Las Vegas, to leave him, every fiber of his being would disappear. "Look I'm not good with this. I'd like you to stay. The lab Sara it still needs you." Grissom watched Sara turn away. At that moment he finally realized what he was letting walk out of his life. He knew he had to make her stay. Before he could think the words flew from his mouth. "I need you, Sara. I _need_ you."

Sara turned back around and looked at Grissom tears streaming down her face. Sara's heart was breaking into a million peaces. She was so confused, she didn't know if leaving would be the best choice now. But when she saw Catherine, Warrick, Nick, and Greg walk out of the lab and over to them she suddenly thought leaving Vegas was in fact the best option.

"Sara we're all very sorry. We don't know why we took Sofia's word over yours. I guess it was easier to believe the lie than fear the truth." Catherine confessed. "Look we all feel bad for the way we treated you. So we got you a little something. And we hope you'll forgive us." Catherine handed Sara a box wrapped in purple shinny paper.

Greg took the gift while Sara read the card. The card had several butterflies on the front and inside they all had written her a small note. She skimmed them all. She thanked them for the lovely notes. Then took the gift back from Greg, and unwrapped it. They had given her a frame with several different types of butterflies in it. At the bottom of the frame there was a small plaque that read "To Our Butterfly".

Robert, Alex, and Bryce came up behind Sara. "Sar you ok?" Alex asked touching her arm. Sara turned to him and nodded her head "You ready to go?"

"I…" Sara looked back between both groups. "Ummm…" They were all wondering if she changed her mind about leaving. "I…" Sara wiped the tears from her eyes; and then looked back at Alex. "Alex I'm…I…"

TBC


	7. Here's What We're Going to Do

Disclaimer: Yawn. .Don't own them

Rating: I don't know umm this chapter I guess would be a T

A/N: Thanks you **Cybrokat** for the Beta and comments. ** Ash**, **Kimberly**, **Laura**, and **Nikki** for helping through the brick wall. And to **sassysarasidle** for being a loyal reader and reviewer.

**Chapter 7: Here's What We're Going to Do**

Sara stood at the window thinking about her life. She had a big decision to make. After these two weeks what would she choose to do? She had come to love Vegas, it was her home. She had friends there even thought she was still not sure if their apology was sincere or not. She still felt hurt and betrayed by them. She just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that they would even for a second think she would say awful things. She had thanked them, but she had to go. She promised Robert she would help him out. That would give her time to think about moving.

Now she stood in Portland thinking about her options there. She could advance in a job in Portland. Alex, Karen, and their kids were in Portland. Then there was Bryce. Sara couldn't help to smile to herself. But she knew she couldn't move there for him. If she was going to make this big step in her life; she was going to have to do it for her.

"What are you thinking about?" Karen asked handing Sara a cup of coffee. Karen listened as Sara talked about how hard it was to make this decision. "You know Sara, Alex won't be disappointed if you choose to stay in Vegas. He just wants you to be happy, we all do."

"I know that, I do, but…" Sara's mind was working beyond overdrive. She was so near breaking point; and nobody could see how close she truly was. "Everything that has happened this year has discombobulated me."

--------------------Meanwhile in Vegas--------------------

"Has Sara called you?" Catherine asked Nick as he sat down. After getting a head shake from Nick, Catherine sighed. "I can't believe she might leave. What'd we do?"

"If only you knew." Greg blurted out has he walked in. "Sara told me some things before she left. They way you've all treated her since she moved here…" Greg was getting really upset. "You're so lucky she didn't take off sooner."

"Greggo, come on, we all made a mistake. We told Sara we're sorry. The ball is in her court now." Nick spoke up.

"And that makes all the difference then." Greg was getting irate. He couldn't believe they thought a sorry card and butterflies would make the hurt just go away. "I can't believe you guys!" Greg's voice began to rise as the conversation went on.

"Greg, she was brought here to take me down. Do you know how many times she investigated things I did? Half the time she didn't come to me first and ask me why I was going the things she had to find out about…"

"Grissom asked her to do those things Warrick. How many times have you guys jumped down her for going off on things and people? Oh no, Sara has to be a brick wall. She isn't allowed to be emotional about any case; but you all do…"

"Come on Greg that's not fair…"

"No Cath, you know what's not fair? How many cases have you taken away from her or anyone for that matter when it comes to a showgirl or a child? You're allowed to be emotional. Warrick get emotional when it comes to people in his old neighbor hood. And Nick…well you're just emotional. Sara can't help it if victims of abuse and rape drag up memories she'd just assume to forget. Hell, you don't know shit about her life before she came here. If you guys would just stop criticizing her; and listen to what she's been trying to tell you, maybe you would understand then." Greg couldn't take anymore of their attitudes so he just walked out.

"Did he just say what I think he did?" Warrick asked looking between Nick and Catherine. Warrick slumped down in a chair and shook his head. "It makes sense now. All of it."

"Right you are man. Right you are." Nick just hung his head.

"I didn't think I could feel any worse than I already do." Catherine sighed, rubbing her hands together. She looked at Nick and Warrick, "Ok, we can talk about this later, we have work to do."

Portland ten days later--------------------

Sara was cuddled up on Bryce's lap while they sat in an oversized chair. Bryce pulled the bed sheet up and wrapped it around Sara "I'm glad you came over tonight." Bryce pushed Sara's hair off her forehead and she her head on his shoulder. "I hope you decide to move here." Bryce shrugged his shoulder and kissed Sara when she lifted her head. Bryce took one of Sara's curls and wrapped it around his finger. "Hey Sweetness, come here." Bryce pulled Sara to him and started to kiss her. "Let's go to bed shall we?" Bryce scooted off the chair with Sara still on his lap. He stood up and carried her to the bedroom while kissing her.

Bryce looked down at a sleeping Sara. He gently got out of bed and left the room. He walked into the den of his house and picked up the phone. "Hey it's me…I know…I think I talked her into staying…But even if she does decide to stay there, she might change her mind fast…Let's just say I haven't been safe…NO…I stuck them under a heat lamp for a few hours then put them in the freezer until they cooled down. Then I put it back into to the box...That's the plan…Look I left her in the bedroom asleep so I better get back…Okay I'll call you when she leaves…Bye Sofia.

Sara leaned against the wall outside the room. She took a couple deep breaths and went back to the bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed thinking. She looked up and saw Bryce in the doorway. "Hey." Sara couldn't let him know something was wrong. "How long have you been up?" Bryce started to talk to her as he sat down next to her. "I should get going." Before Sara stood up Bryce started to kiss her. "Bryce, I told Alex I would be there for supper." Sara walked around the house looking for her clothes. She took them all to the bathroom and got dressed, then left.

--------------------Sidle Home--------------------

Sara walked in the house and went straight to the room she was staying in. She closed the door and leaned up against it. Sara laid on the bed and cried. "I can't believe I was so stupid." She got up and went through the bag she brought back from Bryce's house. Pulling out what she was looking for she went back to the bed. She opened her phone and dialed a phone number. She let it ring until the voice mail kicked in. "Hey Gris, I just wanted to call. I'll be back in Vegas in a few days. Talk to you then." Sara hung up the phone but quickly dialed another number. "Hey it's me…actually no…long story…you sure?...I heard Bryce talking on the phone…I know but he was talking to Sofia…Not quite sure yet…He…he was messing around with…no…his condoms…Greg what am I going to do?...I know…Yeah…" Sara's heard a knock at the door. "One minute Greg. Come in." Sara saw Alex at the door. "Hey Greg I got to go…call you later? Have fun, bye."

"Bryce is here. Do you want me to have him come back?" Alex asked

"No, tell him…tell him." Sara was trying to think of what to tell Bryce without sending up a red flag to him. The last thing she wanted him to know was that she heard everything. "Tell him I'm asleep."

Alex knew something was wrong and got very concerned. "What happened?" Alex's anger grew as he listened to Sara. When she was finished Sara swear she saw steam coming from Alex's ears. "I'll kill him."

"Bryce said he'd call you later. He had to get to work; he just wanted…what's going on? " Karen was now standing at the door. Alex turned and told Karen that Bryce was using Sara. "Well let's get him." Karen smiled big. "Have you told Sara about the job offer?"

Alex and Karen told Sara that he had been offered a job in Vegas but they were going to see what Sara was going they knew what they were going to do. Alex and Karen had agreed to move to Vegas if Sara was to choose to stay there. Right there and then they made a plan to get Bryce and Sofia back.

That night after Sara went to bed. Alex made a call to Vegas. "Greg Sanders please." Alex waited until he heard Greg on the other line. "Mr. Sanders, this is Alex Sidle…I'm fine, how are you?...Look we had an incident here and need your help to…Sara's fine…but listen." Alex told Greg all what happened. "Glad we can count you in…Here's what we're going to do…"

TBC please R&R


	8. Don't Mess With Vegas

Spoilers: If it has aired it is fair play

Disclaimer: Guess what I still don't own them

Rating: this chapter is a T, but story is a M

A/N: Thanks to my Beta **Cybrokat** first of all. Also thanks to **Kimberly**, **Laura**, and **Nikki** for saying what you did about the GSR scene. Also a big thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter, **HopeGrace-MLH**, **sassysarasidle**, **Unlikely-to-bear-it**.

**Chapter Eight: Don't Mess With Vegas**

"Greg…Nick…Warrick, please come in." Alex opened the door wide to allow the men to enter. "I'm glad you could make it." Alex closed the door and walked to the mini bar and grabbed four glasses. "What would you like to drink?" The men agreed and after the drinks were passed out, they all took their seats. "Now for the reason Greg and I called this little meeting. I'm not sure how much he has told you already, but Sara needs our help. Well, she doesn't really. But I want to kick that guy's…" Alex stopped and took a deep breath. "If you guys truly want Sara to stay here we need to work together. Put whatever has happened behind us and go on." Alex looked at everyone then cleared his throat. "Do we have a deal?" After they all agreed, Alex told them what Bryce and Sofia done to Sara.

As they all listened their anger grew. Greg had heard this twice and yet he was the first to blow. "I still cannot believe they would do something like that. They had no right think they could get away with it. Sara's the one who has to live with it, not them." Everyone could see the anger in Greg's eyes. "I wonder who was the mastermind on Operation Baby, Bryce or Sofia."

"My money is on…WAIT!" Warrick stopped when he realized what Greg had just said. "What baby thing?" Warrick's thoughts were trying to catch up with him. "Is Sara pregnant?"

Alex looked at the three men sitting in front of him. "She's not completely sure. She had a test done a couple days ago at the doctor." Alex didn't really want to tell then about this part not yet anyway. "Look, Bryce tampered with the condoms. His goal was to get Sara pregnant. I guess he thought he did that then he could hurt her even more."

"That jackass!" Nick yelled. "I can't believe someone could be so cruel to Sara." Nick was beyond angry. "Why would Bryce and Sofia do this? What did Sara ever do to them?" Nick started to tear up. After hearing what Sara has went through with Bryce, Nick started to feel even more horrible about what he had done to Sara.

"Look, Sara doesn't know about the payback plan" Greg confessed. "We don't want her to. She has gone through so much in her life. Plus I…well we don't think she needs to know about this. There is no point to it." Greg hung his head, "If her test comes back positive, she is really truly going to need us. And the first thing we can do for her is to get those two…people out of her life."

Alex opened his mouth to say something but he got a call on his cell phone. "Sidle…hey sis…hey, hey, hey; calm down…it'll be okay." Alex shot Greg, Nick, and Warrick a painful look. "Sara, why don't you come over to my hotel room and we'll talk, okay?" Alex smiled sadly, "Do you want someone to drive you? You shouldn't be driving when you are this upset…alright I'll see you in a few."

The four men sat and waited for Sara. They all just wanted to hold her and tell her that they all would be there for her. They decided they would tell her part of their plan; but not all of it, just enough.

The knock on the door was soft and quite. They all took a deep breath and Alex opened the door. His heart broke a million times over when he saw Sara. "Come here." Alex pulled Sara into a hug. "We'll fix this okay?" Alex held Sara tighter, "Come in, we need to talk to you."

When Sara walked in she was greeted by hugs and soft friendly kisses on the cheek. "What're you all doing here?" Sara asked with a still shaky voice. "Wait a second do you guys know about Bryce and…" She trailed off and laid her hand gently on her abdomen. "…the baby." When Sara saw their nods she rushed to Alex's bathroom and got sick.

Nick was the first to go in after Sara. He grabbed a wash cloth and ran it under warm water. "Here let me see." Nick got down on the floor with Sara. He placed the wash cloth on Sara's lips. "There…you feel better?"

"Thanks," Sara's voice was just above a whisper. She smiled at Nick as she took the wash cloth from him. "I just…I don't know what to do. I can't do this alone." Sara looked down at the wash cloth, "I…just can't take raising a baby alone."

"Hey." Greg walked in and sat behind Sara pulling her back so she could lean against him. "Sara, you wouldn't…you won't do it alone. You have me." Greg gave Sara one of his goofy smiles and winked at her. "Oh yeah, and you have Nick and Warrick as well," Greg laughed has he pulled Sara closer to him. "We all love you Sara."

"Greg's right girl," Warrick said knelling down in front of Sara. "We all love you and we're here for you. We always will be." Warrick took a hold a Sara's hands, "I'm sorry if for one second we made you think other wise." Warrick pulled Sara up to a standing potion. Warrick could see Sara had a questionable look, "What is it?"

Sara looked at them and smiled, "Why are you all here? What's going on?"

"Well…" Alex wrapped his arm around Sara and led her back to the sitting area. "We have a plan to get rid of Bryce and Sofia once and for all." Alex helped Sara sit down on the sofa. "Would you like to hear about it?" Alex saw Sara's nod and he smiled at Greg, Nick, and Warrick. "Listen carefully because this is going to be good. Here's what were going to do to them."

--------------------Sara's Apartment--------------------

Sara heard the knocking at her door and she reluctantly answered it. "Hey," she smiled at the man standing behind the door. "Would you like to come in?" Sara stepped back and let him pass by. Sara closed the door the turned to look at him. "Would you like a drink? I can get us something."

"Your brother called me, told me you might need to talk. I came right over; I thought maybe… he just sounded so…" Grissom saw Sara start to tear up. "Sara, honey…baby, talk to me."

Sara started to cry, "That's what's wrong." Sara saw a confused look on Grissom's face. "Bry…Bryce tampered with…he tampered with the condoms." Sara shook her head and took a breath. "And now…" Sara turned away from Grissom and walked over to the window. "Gris I'm pregnant." When she felt Grissom walk up behind her she turned to him. "I'm sorry about this. I guess it's the hormones. Let me go freshen up, I must look horrible."

Grissom put his arm out so Sara couldn't pass. He smiled at her and one hand fell softly on her shoulder while the other hand slipped up her neck. He wrapped his finger around one of her curls and traced it down her face and let it come to a rest on her chin. "No, you're so beautiful Sara." Grissom whispered as he leaned in and captured her lips with his. In that brief moment, all his insecurities that he had ever had drifted away.

Sara pulled away, "I'm sorry, I…" Sara pushed pass Grissom and sat down on her couch. "I…things…they just." Grissom sat next to Sara as she took a deep breath and turned to him. "Look things just happened so fast between me and…I've always…if you meant what you said. I just want to take things slow, make sure it's right this time."

"Honey, I understand. We will take things as fast or slow as you want." Grissom held Sara in his arms. "I just ask one thing."

"What's that?" Sara pulled away from Grissom and looked in his eyes.

"Let me be the father. Please?" Grissom smiled at Sara. "I know I don't deserve you or the baby. If I wasn't so…how'd you put it…emotionally unavailable, the baby could have been ours. We could've had fun making her together." Grissom brushed his thumb across Sara's cheek. "What do you say; will you let me help you raise her?"

Sara went to give Grissom her answer; but before the words left her mouth they heard a knock at the door. Grissom had said he would get it. When he opened the door, Catherine, Greg, Nick, and Warrick were standing there. They all entered Sara's apartment.

They had ordered take out and were all sitting, eating, and laughing. "This feels like old times," Catherine said. "Well, I need to get going; Lindsey and I are going to see a movie." Catherine got up and gave everyone a hug. She gave Sara a bit longer one. "You call me if you need to talk about things."

"Well, Greg we need to get to work. We'll see you at work tomorrow Sara." Grissom gave Sara a kiss on her forehead; and then he and Greg walked out.

"Sara, girl is there something you're not telling us?" Warrick said as he sat next to Sara. "Come on level with us. I never thought Grissom would ever tell you how he felt let alone him show it in front of others."

"He said he wants to help be raise the baby…as…he wants to be the father." Sara smiled at Nick and Warrick. She could barely believe it herself.

The phone ringing broke the moment. Sara got up and answered it. "Hello?" Sara turned back to Nick and Warrick, "Bryce…look I told you I don't want to talk to you…I know all about you and Sofia", Sara rolled her eyes. "Bryce, just leave me alone."

Nick couldn't take it any longer and went and took the phone from Sara. "Look here you sorry excuse for a man. I don't know why you did this and I don't care. You had no reason to hurt Sara. And your cousin Sofia should've warned you…the one thing you don't do…you", Nick chuckled and a grin sped across his face. "don't mess with Vegas."

TBC please R&R


	9. In the Car Accident Was

Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah

A/N Thanks to those who betaed. Also thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. Hope you like this one. Next chapter should be up by Monday.

**Chapter Nine: In the Car Accident Was **

Nick pulled the cover over Sara and caressed her check with his hand. He always wished he had a little sister to look after and protect against the evils of the world; and looking down at Sara he realized she had become his little sister. Letting her get her rest, he quietly walked out of her bedroom closing the door behind him. The phone started to ring and Nick looked over at Warrick who was sitting on Sara's couch.

"Let me get it," Warrick said jumping up. "Hello?" Warrick practically yelled down the phone thinking it was Bryce again. His cheeks turned red when he realized who it truly was. "Oh, sorry Griss…No, no, no, she's fine. In fact, she is sleeping, Nick just went to check on her…She did get a call from Bryce, but Nick took care of that…No, he just told Bryce he shouldn't have messed with Vegas…Okay, I'll let her know when she wakes up." Warrick turned to Nick and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, bye Grissom."

Warrick sat back down; and turned the television channel leaving, Nick puzzled. Warrick smiled and without looking at Nick asked, "What?"

"What! What, is that all you have to say?" Nick threw a pillow at Warrick. "What did he have to say?"

"Oh." Warrick turned to television to the Discovery Channel and laughed. "Hey, your favorite." He turned to Nick and laughed. "Grissom was just checking in on Sara. He wants me to tell her he'll be by after shift." Warrick groaned when he looked at his watch. "Speaking of shift, Cath and I are going in early tomorrow to make up for having last night off. So I better get going." Warrick and Nick walked to the door, "See you at work tonight. Take care of Sara until lover boy gets here." A smile spread across Warrick's face. "Thanks for walking me to the door; but you don't expect me to kiss you good night do you?" Warrick laughed to himself as Nick shoved him out the door.

--------------------Ecklie's Office------------------------

"Come in," Ecklie hissed. "Sofia, please take a seat." Ecklie motioned to the chairs that sat in front of his desk. He leaned back in his seat and stared at Sofia. "Look, I can't tell you what to do with your body, but I don't think it is appropriate to have this sent to the lab." Ecklie passed Sofia a postcard.

"What…I never went..." Sofia couldn't help but stare at the big busted women on the postcard. "Look, Ecklie this is some kind of cruel joke. I never went to make this appointment to talk about breast augmentation."

Ecklie gave Sofia a disappointing look. "Sofia, I called the number on the post card; they seemed to know you. But like I said I don't care what you choose to do with your body. We have another situation on hand that is my business however; several lab employees have come to me with concerns. They say you have been saying thing that might be untrue. Things that Miss Sidle is supposedly have said. Care to explain?"

"I thought you would be happy if she was gone." Sofia chuckled. "I didn't do anything to bring disgrace to the lab. Who are you going to believe, a bunch of lab rats or myself?"

"I'm sorry to have to do this Sofia, but I have to do what is best for this lab. The things you said were not only disrespectful but they were unprofessional. I have no choice to let you go. Please hand over your badge and gun then go collect your stuff and leave the lab. You have fifteen minutes." Ecklie held out his hand for Sofia's things.

--------------------CSI Lab: Locker Room------------------------

"I can't believe they are doing this to me. You promised it was going to be okay. That…that the bitch would get her own back. She ruined our family. What? Robert fired you as well? What for? Why don't you fly here and we can talk about it. I have ten minutes to leave the building." Sofia disconnected her call and grabbed the last few things and turned to a smiling Greg.

"Where are you going Sofia?" Greg tried to keep a straight face while he listened to Sofia rant about being fired. "Well, maybe you shouldn't have said that stuff about Sara. I don't know how she just could put that behind her. I wouldn't be as forgiving." Greg was starting to raise his voice. "Why, Sofia? Why did you do this to Sara? What did she do to you?"

"She deserved it. She put my father in jail and she's taken Grissom from me. He never took her out to dinner alone. He did me. I heard when she wanted to leave he sent her a plant. A plant for her, and a nice dinner for me. Then he says he loves her. So she had to be brought down." Sofia walked to the locker room door, "And still will be. Mark my word Greg, mark my word."

--------------------Three months later--------------------

Sara and Grissom walked into Sara's apartment and they noticed that her answering machine was full. Sara pushed the button and her apartment filled with the angry voice of Bryce. Sara started to tear up over his messages.

Grissom stood as close to her as he could. He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed the back of her head. "Honey, how long as this been going on?"

Sara kind of laughed, "How long have I been back?" Sara turned around to face Grissom but not before wiping her tears away. "It's fine, really it is. I was going to go get my numbers changed later today. It just has gotten a lot more threatening lately."

"Sara, you know that he can't get away with it. Why don't you talk to Brass and get a restraining order. Better than that you should talk to Alex." Grissom ran his hand down Sara's cheek. "Sara…I…" Grissom leaned in and started kissing Sara. They broke apart for only one moment and started kissing again. "Mmm, Sara. I have a surprise for you. Go get changed and I'll show you."

--------------------Sara's surprise--------------------

Grissom pulled up to a grey two story house. "Here we are." Grissom smiled as he watched Sara's face light up. "Come on; let's go in to our house."

"Wait, our house? You bought us a house." Sara asked as exited the car and looked around the neighborhood. "Wait Alex and…they live around the corner. You not only bought us a house; but you bought one close to my family." Sara gave Grissom a big hug. "Thank you."

"Anything for you baby; but the bigger surprise is inside." Grissom took Sara's hand and led her inside. "I know there isn't a lot of color on the wall, but we can work on that later. Grissom took Sara upstairs and to one of the doors. "Ready?" When Sara nodded her head Grissom opened the door.

The room was painted a soft lilac with white butterflies sporadically placed. Covering the windows there was a white blind and lilac and white checkered curtain. The floor was covered with carpet that matched the walls. "It's beautiful, but what if…if we have a boy?" Sara placed her hands on her tiny bump. "Wait is this, the furniture I showed you from the catalog?" Sara walked into the room and investigated the white baby bed and changing table.

"It'll be a girl." Grissom walked to the closet door and opened it. "I'm positive it will be a girl, see." In the closet hung baby girl clothes. Grissom pulled open a drawer and pulled out a box. "I wanted to wait to give you this." Grissom turned to Sara holding the box. "Sara I love you so much and I would love, please Sara will you marry me?" Grissom asked and he got down to one knee.

Tears fell from Sara's eyes. "Yes! Gil with all my heart and a million times over, yes." Grissom placed the ring on Sara's finger and stood up and kissed her. "So," Sara smiled pulling away. "Where's our bedroom?"

--------------------Three months later--------------------

Sara and Grissom laid in their bed all snuggled up to one another. They started to talk about baby names and what they would like to name him, or her. "Gil, I really think we should think of boy names just to cover our bases."

Grissom just kissed Sara and played with her hair. "There is no reason to do that, Sara. Trust me honey, please. We will have a girl. If you don't believe me we can ask your doctor today when we see her."

"Okay, Gil…" Before Sara could comment fully the phone rang. "I'll get it." Sara leaned over and grabbed the phone. "Hello…how the hell did you get this number?" Sara screamed. "Just leave us alone."

"Who is it, honey?" Grissom grabbed the phone from Sara, "Hello…Hello…HELLO!" Grissom switched the phone off. "Was that him? Was that Bryce?" Grissom asked. The look on Sara's face told Grissom everything they needed to know. "How the hell did he get this number? We are unlisted."

That's when they heard the noise at the front door. "Gil, that can't be him." Sara was shaking. "I'm calling Alex."

"Okay." Grissom got out of bed as Sara made the call. "Stay here." Grissom kissed the top of Sara's head and started to make hi way down stairs.

--------------------Alex's house--------------------

Hearing the desperation in Sara's voice Alex ran out the door. When Alex ran up Sara and Grissom's drive he caught the man at their door. "Stop right there, Bryce." Alex pulled his gun out and pointed it at Bryce. "Now just get out of here before you do something you'll regret."

--------------------Las Vegas Police Department--------------------

"Tell me Bryce, why are you doing this to Sara?" Detective Vartann asked. "Tell me what did Sara ever do to you and Sofia?"

"Her whore of a mother flirted with Sofia's father, Jack. He left my aunt and went to be with Laura. A few months later we found out that Sara told the police that Jack molested her. Well, Sofia's mother couldn't take this and killed herself. Sofia came to stay with us. My mother was depressed for a long time. I promised Sofia when we were young I would find the monsters who did this to our family and take care of them." Bryce looked at Vartann and smiled. "By taking care of them I don't mean to kill them. Just make them suffer, like we suffered."

--------------------Three days later, Crime Lab--------------------

Nick walked up to Sara with a horrified look on his face. "Sara, come sit down." Nick led Sara to the break room and had her sit down. "Sara, there was an accident."

Sara started to breathe heavy and looked around franticly. "Where's Gi…Grissom? No, it wasn't him. Wait, are you saying it was Alex?" Sara was crying heavily. "Nick, who was it? Are they ok?" Sara looked at Nick through her tears. "Nick, tell me, please."

Nick looked at Sara and took her hand "Sara the people, hurt…died in the car accident was…"


	10. One Big Happy Family

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing.

A/N: I know it took forever to update, but its here and I hope it was worth the wait. Big thanks to Kacee for the beta, love ya sis. And Myra, love you too. Now on with the last chapter.

**Chapter Ten: One Big Happy Family**

Sara's eyes welded with tears, 'how could this happen?' Everyone was trying to help, and now she sat in the car being rushed to the hospital, not for her self though. Her whole body was shaking, she thought this was just some horrible dream, and any moment she would just wake up and she and Grissom would be in bed, snuggled together.

Nick's words were still racing through her head. "Sofia. Sofia was killed. Bryce and she were going to fast, and the he lost control, and the car flipped several times, pieces flew every where. When it came to rest, it was too late for the car, which Alex was driving to slow down. Alex had Grissom with him. They won't say how bad they are."

When they made it to the hospital, Sara jumped out of the car. "Sara, wait!" Nick ran after her, last thing he wanted was to explain to people why he let Sara run, and possible make her go into labor. Making it to her, he took her hand. "Take a few deep breaths and calm down. You getting all worked up, isn't good for you, or the baby."

"They have to be alright, Nick, they have to be." She welcomed his arms around her. "I don't know if I can do this alone."

Nick pulled away from Sara to look at her. "No matter what happens, you will never be alone." He hugged her again. A few moments later, he pulled away. "You ready?"

Sara shook her head, and she and Nick walked into the hospital. Around her stood police offers, and the rest of the CSI team, once she stepped inside. She looked around, hoping to see Alex and Grissom, but she didn't. Tears burned her eyes and streamed down her face.

"Sara!" Karen saw her sister in law, and ran to her. Tears steaming down her own face, she pulled Sara into a hug. "It's ok, it will all be alright." Karen held her sister in law's sobbing body. "Alex will be alright, he just dislocated his shoulder, and there's a cut on his arm." She pulled away, "They put his shoulder in place and he is having stitches, they will be out soon to talk to us. Apparently he is asking for you."

Sara relieved that her brother was alive and somewhat well. However, the nagging feeling of fear involving Grissom's health, was just as over whelming. "Do you know anything about Gil?"

"No I'm sorry dear." Karen just shook her head at her.

Every minute that passed by, was agony on Sara. Every moment that ticked by, she became more worried. No word, nothing, and unknowing about killed her. As she sat in the chair, she shook. Every inch of her body shook uncontrollably. After ten long, excruciating minutes, she and Karen were allowed back to see Alex.

"Hey," Alex opened his eyes, when he heard someone walk in.

After Karen hugged her husband, she moved back to let Sara hug him. She couldn't help but tear up again. "I'm sorry."

"Sara," he pushed his sister away slightly. "This isn't your fault, alright? I don't want you to blame yourself for any of this."

"How can I not?"

"Because of this." Alex placed a hand on Sara's bump. "We did it for the little one. We couldn't have them messing with that baby's life."

"Alex…how was Gil, they haven't told me anything." Sara looked into his eyes.

"He was okay, I'm sure they are runny test as precautionary." Alex reassured his sister.

Sara looked between Karen and Alex, "I should go, leave you two alone. Plus I need to see Gil."

"Alright, I'll be out soon." Karen watched Sara leave, then turned to her husband.

"You lied to her." Karen watched Alex's face turn away. "Why did you lie to her Alex?"

"Gil wasn't well, he was unconscious. He was out for several minutes." Alex could see the confused look in Karen's eyes. "After we crashed into the car, we got out. We pulled Bryce out, and had him on the curb. While I was dealing with him, Grissom went to check on Sofia. I heard him yell out and I took my attention off Bryce, it was just a moment, and he was out." He started to cry. "Bryce pulled out a knife, he grabbed my arm and it dislocated…then…that's how I got this cut." He didn't know if he could go on, but he knew he had to. "While I grabbed my arm, he stool my weapon. He fired at Gil before I could draw my backup. Gil was bleeding from the head. I think it was just a graze, but I'm not so sure."

"Alex…"

"I know Karen, I know."

"So what's up with the medication?" Karen pointed to the IV.

"Antibiotics." He took his wife's hand. "Don't worry; they say I can leave in the morning." Alex and Karen sat, and talked about the state Bryce was in. He told her he didn't know how he could tell his sister about Bryce.

Karen didn't know what how to react. She was happy he would be going away, but upset he didn't die. She wasn't the type of person to wish death on someone, however Bryce Logan was the exception. He had played Alex and her for years. She hated how he made Alex feel responsible for what was done to Sara. "Well, at least he will be going to jail."

"Yeah, unless they believe his story about self defense." Alex shook his head. "You know the basterd will come after Sara, once he's out. Though there might be away to stop him from coming near that baby. "

"How?"

"They can offer him a deal, he can get a lighter sentence; but he will have to give up all legal rights to the baby." Alex shook his head. "Karen, lets talk about this later, okay? Sorry, I'm just tried."

"It's alright, you rest, and I'll go check on Sara." Karen gave Alex a kiss, and left the room.

Karen found Sara sitting nervously in a chair. "Hey, any word?" She took a sea,t and took the other woman's hand.

"They said someone would be out in a moment." Sara looked over at Karen.

Ten minutes later, a doctor came and explained everything to Sara. Grissom had a nasty concussion, and a couple bruised ribs. "He will have to stay a couple nights, but we don't see why he won't make a full recovery." The doctor's words echoed in Sara's head while she looked at Grissom, lying on the bed.

Grissom opened his eye, and smiled. "There's my girls." He reached his hand out and took Sara's hand. "Come here," he pulled her arm, so was close to him. "I thought I wouldn't see my girls again." He tried to smile at her, as she took a seat on the bed. "I love you Sara."

"I love you to." Sara had tears streaming down her face, as she leaned in and kissed Grissom.

---Two weeks later---

Bryce was charged with two counts of attempted murder, reckless homicide, and vehicular manslaughter. His lawyer told him to take the deal the District Attorney offered him, twenty or thirty years in a minimum security, if he pled guilty and signed away all paternal rights to his unborn child. He had hesitated for a few moments, but signed it in the end. He could work around that, it wouldn't stop him from getting the Sidle's back for everything he thought they did to his family. They would pay, in time.

A couple more weeks passed and every one was getting back into their normal day lives. Sara was getting frustrated, for the baby was a couple days late, and showing no sign of wanting to come out. She was miserable, and just wanted to have the baby. She was getting angry at Grissom's attempts to make her happy. He tried, and bless him, however he didn't know how she felt, and she didn't want to be happy right then. It's hard to be happy when you feel bigger than the house. She was trying to sleep, but her back was hurting and she didn't feel well. Thinking a nice shower would help, she got up and turned the water on. Just as she stepped inside, her water decided to break.

Several long and painful hours later, Sara held her baby in her arms. Once she was settled in her room her family and friends filed in. They all stood there waiting for them to say what it was but nothing.

"Well!" Everyone said in unison.

Grissom looked at them and smiled. "Meet Kalista Neveah Grissom." He gave Sara a kiss on the head, and turned back to everyone, "Our daughter."

----The End----

A/N 10.2: I know lame ending, but if I do the sequel, I will need it to end here.


End file.
